


Goodnight, Sweetheart

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody benefits from one of Murray's experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quoshara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/gifts).



"Doesn't it make you tired?" Murray asked quietly, handing Cody a cup of coffee.

"What's that?" He was bent over the charts and hardly looked up.

"Being responsible all the time. We live here, so you never get a break from being the captain."

"That's not just me, Boz. You work here, too, and I never see you take time off."

"I do sometimes. But I'm not keeping us afloat."

"It's not that hard. The boat's doing most of the work," he said dryly.

"Oh, that's a good one, Cody. The boat—that's funny."

"Thanks, Murray. Now I really need to finish this if—if we're…" He trailed off, forgetting what he was going to say as Murray began rubbing his shoulders. If they were going to do what? And did it really matter? Gentle fingers dug into tight muscle, up the back of his neck, to that place where his jaw hurt when he was tense, and then wandered halfway down his spine. It was free and formless, following the curves of Cody's back without any special plan. But he always seemed to know where to go, catching the hint whenever Cody shifted and flexed.

"We're going to Catalina, right?" Murray asked, unaware of the numbing effect he was having on Cody's mind.

"Hmm? Yeah, right, Catalina." He tried to focus on the charts again, tried to look like he was thinking, and failed miserably.

"You know where that is already, don't you?"

It was impossible to tell if he was kidding and Cody struggled to gather his thoughts.

"The—uh—Coast Guard just issued this new—thing."

"Thing?" Murray repeated, digging his thumb into a particularly good spot just below Cody's shoulder blade.

"Ah, yes. This—uh—chart. There's been a shift in this channel here that can affect—um—something."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need more coffee?"

"No, Murray, that's not what I need." He abandoned the chart table and turned around.

"No? Then what…?"

"I'll work out the charts in the morning. Where's Nick?"

"Asleep in front of the TV. I tried to wake him."

"His loss." Cody took Murray's hand and led him silently down to their cabin, leaving Nick to sleep in the flickering glow of a black and white movie.

"Do you want the warm oil or the cool?" Murray asked as Cody undressed.

"Warm, definitely." He lay down on the bed and Murray straddled his slim hips, rubbing some warm, vaguely flowery oil into his back. "What recipe is this, Boz?"

"It's a new one. I just finished it yesterday."

"You know, I'm surprised at you, a scientist, buying into all this new age, California aromatherapy stuff."

"There's nothing wrong with plants and oil, Cody. Where do you think medicine came from? And it's interesting, the effects that different scents can have on a person."

"So what effect are you going for here?"

"I can't tell you. That would compromise the integrity of the experiment," he said primly, bearing down with both hands on Cody's lower back.

"Yes, mustn't compromise the integrity," Cody groaned, hardly aware of what he was saying. "I just hope this isn't one of those that keeps us up all night again. We have to get an early start tomorrow and I still—still have the—uh—charts."

"Yes, mustn't forget the charts," Murray teased. He could feel the tension draining away under his hands and smiled. Cody wouldn't be up late at all. "It does make you tired, doesn't it? All this responsibility, and you never let on. No, you're the irresponsible one. You have a reputation to uphold."

"What would people think if I started worrying?" Cody murmured. "You know, Nostradamus predicted that as a sign of the Apocalypse."

"I know, right after talking dogs and low fat Oreos. But all you have to do now is rest."

"Yeah? You don't want to fool around first?"

"Do you? Be honest."

Cody shrugged, flexing his shoulders under Murray's skillful hands, and let out a sigh.

"I guess I'm pretty tired. Maybe we should save it for the islands."

"Maybe." He went on massaging long after Cody fell asleep, wondering what to call his new concoction. _Sleepy Time_? No, too silly. _Sweet Dreams_? No, that implied a promise that he couldn't really deliver. Going to sleep was no guarantee of good dreams. _Goodnight_? That was better. Maybe _Goodnight Sweetheart_? Yes, he could sell that.

Murray kissed the back of Cody's neck, tasting lavender and chamomile. It was a dirty trick, putting him to sleep when he was expecting something else. But it was sleep that he needed, and Murray didn't feel bad. He'd been working on another recipe for quite a while and had finished it just this afternoon. Something else to save for the islands, when they would be rested up for a trick of another kind. Murray lay down without bothering to undress and closed his eyes. It was going to put him to sleep, as well, and that was good. He wanted to be well rested, too.


End file.
